Burrito
by Pricat
Summary: When the minions discover a baby purple minion followed them home, they decide to keep him, becoming his forever family which shoukd lead to cuteness and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was a random idea, but it is super cute, as in my mind I saw a baby purple minion with the minions, so one thing led to another in my sleepy mind, and hope you enjoy.**

 **While getting Mexican food, a baby purple minion follows the minions home and they decide to adopt him, naming him Burrito but keeping him a secret from Dru, Gru and Lucy for fear they might not let Burrito stay, but expect cute antics to happen.**

* * *

"Yeah, burritos, burritos!" the minions chanted, wearing sombrero hats.

It was a typical Friday night but wet, rainy so they were craving Mexican food, plus an New Mexican place had opened in the area, so they were getting takeout, little did they know they would find something special.

"Yep, plus Gru doesn't mind us doing this, since he isn't paying for it!" Mark said snickering plus they had taken their new car they'd made, which was like a massive bus, but unknown to them, there was a stowaway.

It was an infant Purpke minion, that was one eyed, with fluffy purple fur, but no fangs yet, but had followed them into the bus smelling food but sleepy right now, and curled into a little Purpke furred ball which the minions were carrying into the lab along with their food, but after sitting down, they heard gentle purr like sounds.

"It's coming, from one of the bags, what the heck?" Dave heard Mel say, revealing a sleepy baby Purpke minion which at first worried them, until they saw it was a baby, and they coukd not leave it, it would not be right.

"We could raise it as our own, teach it the minion way, you know?" Dave said, as it made him think of a certain somebody, making the others guess it could be fun, agreeing to keep it.

"But what do we name it?" Jerry asked.

"Burriito, since he did follow us, from the Mexican place after all, right?" Mel told them.

"Yep, but we can't let dad know, or he'll send Burrito away, or something." Mark said, seeing Burrito awake, but happy, and curious which surprised them, guessing he was hungry, plus he was probably not house broken, meaning they had to get diapers before he had an accident, or Gru and Dru smelt it.

"I think we should feed him, as he looks hungry, you know?" Kevin said.

."Mel, he can't eat solids, he has no fangs yet, but let's get him milk." Dave told him, but Burrito was just rolling aroubd on the floor, which was cute but peeing making some of them giggle, making the infant purple minion clap his little puThrple furred hands at this, seeing Kevin and Mel surprised, and smused, returning with bottles of milk, big bottles

"I just talked to a certain female purple minion princess, and she said that baby ones drink a lot of milk, and love mashed bananas, so we're gonna need a lot of those, oh and diapers since our littler brotjer is not lab broken." Kevin said.

Thankfully they had found diapers, so we're putting one on him, which made Burrito happy, but purring, seeing milk just sitting on the floor drinking or gulping down the bottle, hiccuping which was cute, making the minions chuckle.

"Woah there, not too fast, as you might give yourself a tummy ache, which we don't want." Kevin told him, and after that was burping him, which was loud impressing them, seeing Burrito sleepy yawning..

* * *

"Hey, where did the milk go, as we just bought new ones yesterday?" Gru asked.

It was the next morning, later the next morning, after a fateful night for the minions, but Dave was nervous hearing that, because Gru would be curious, and find out about Burrito needing to tell his brothers about this, going to their living quarters seeing Kevin and Pricat, their female purple minion friend with Burrito who was still sleeping.

"Gru found out about the milk, meaning he's gonna find out, about Burrito!" Dave said.

Kevin was then calming him while letting Pricat Hokd Burrito who was still sleeping, knowing they were sticking out their necks, for this little guy which was awesome in her opinion, curious about something.

"Why don't you just yell Gru, tell him that Burrito stowed away because he might let him stay." she said.

"Pri, think that through, if we told him, he'd take Burrito, put him in a cage or to the zoo, at least we can raise him." Kevin told her, taking Burrito from her, seeing him begin to wake up, getting a bottle of milk, putting it in his mouth.

"Aww he loves you guys, but if you need help, I can help, but Gru is gonna find out, you know?" Pricat told them, unawsre Dru was watching, impressed and curious hearing them giggle hearing Burrito belch.


	2. Letting The Little Guy Stay

"So you found this little guy, after you got home, from having Mexican?" Dru asked, seeing the minions nod, hoping the blond haired man would keep this a secret from Gru for now because they did not want Burrito in the zoo.

"That won't happen, as my brotjer likes you guys you know?" he told them, seeing the minions taking care of Burrito who was needing a diaper change, so Dave was changing the baby's diaper but hoped that he was alright.

"Yeah, plus he did sleep, but very cute, and we found him in our takeout stuff." Kevin admitted getting a bottle of milk for the infant.

But the girls were surprised, seeing them taking care of a baby purple minion, which Agnes found cute, wanting to hug him, making the infant whimper, making the minions worry, in case Gru and Lucy heard him making the girls confused.

"His name is Burrito, but dad and Lucy don't know, that we adopted him." Dave told them.

"But why not tell daddy and mommy, they'd let you keep him." Agnes told them, being her usual, innocent self but saw Burrito peeing making Edith chuckle, plus Margo was helping them seeing Pricat there, because she was looking out for Brrito, but happy the girls were helping them hoping that Edith woukd not teach him mischief, so was seeing Burrito happy.

"Aww, I've never a purple minion smile before, it's really cute!" Mel said impressed, making Pricat chuckle.

"Yeah, we can be happy, but they're rubbing off on him, which is good." Pricat said, being quiet.

"Maybe we should tell Gru, there's no way they'd get rid of Burrito, plus he's a baby how much trouble coukd he do?" Edith said, seeing her sisters agree, making Pricat agree as she decided to take matters into her own purple furred hands, going to find Gru and Lucy.

* * *

"So Burrito can stay, but how, and how did mom and dad find out?" Kevin asked.

"Somebody named Dr P told them, and they're cool with it, plus want to help." Margo said.

It was later that early evening in the lab, but the minions and girls were there hanging out, plus Burrito was clean after his first bath, but the infant Purpke minion was refusing to wear clothes, but just a diaper or a big one.

"Maybe daddy can help, you know?" Agnes said, seeing the minions having fun, but Kevin was feeding Burrito baby food which was more for baby human's, but Burrito really liked it, and that was good enough for them.

They were then seeing Burrito giggly, after being fed mashed bananas crawling with energy making them chuckle, especially Gru as he entered the lab, scooping the infant up which was calming him, rocking him and singing softly in Minionese which the girls thought cute, and Dru was curious, about how good his brotjer was with minions.

"He's been around them for a very long time, uncle Dru." Margo told him.

"He should be out for a while, plus we can help him." Gru said with Burrito on his lap.

Lucy walked into the lab realising everybody was there, but grinned seeing Burrito on Gru's lap, but happy that the minions had adopted Burrito, knowing they were doing a good job, plus had made the infant a crib he could sleep in, noticing the little guy was becoming a little chubby, which added to his cuteness..

She knew they could help the little guy grow up well, but saw Burrito sleepy, which was a good sign.


	3. Minion Sniffles

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those that favourited the story, which surprised me since this was one of my random ideas after seeing DM3**

 **In this chapter, poor little Burrito has minion sniffles which worries the entire family, so Gru is taking care of the little guy.**

* * *

Gru and the otjers heard sneezing coming from the lab, unaware it was a certain baby purple minion going down there, seeing Dave and Jerry tending to a fussy Burrito, guessing he had sniffles needing to take care of that, before it got worse or turned into a cold.

He was then using one of those musical baby toys, to calm Burrito down a bit seeing him sleepy, which was a good thing seeing Pricat there worried because she could tell for sure, the little guy had minion sniffles.

"He just needs to rest among other things, but these things happen." she told them.

Gru hoped that Burrito would feel better, but was letting Pricat help since being a female purple minion, she would know how to help wondering how Burrito had gotten the sniffles in the first place.

"There was an open window, where he was playing, and guess a chill got into his furry body, and allowed germs to worm their way into him." Kevin deducted, seeing Gru agree, wondering who had left the window open.

"That doesn't matter, but what does is getting Burrito better." Gru told them.

They agreed, but we're making orange juice because that might help him feel better, unaware Mel had left the window open, hoping the otjers did not figure this out, seeing Kevin hand Burrito the cup, as he was drinking up, but sneezing and being cute which made them grin, knowing he would feel better.

* * *

That later evening or early morning, Gru was up with a grumpy and feverish Burrito, as he still did not feel so good but sleepy along with feeling sick, which Gru noticed seeing the infant purple minion puke on him, making him sigh because he knew that he was starting to feel a little better, making Gru happy because he had been worried for him, along with the others because they had been worried about him.

"That's good, as we were all worried about you, buddy." Gru told him, putting him into the crib, tucking him in, hoping he would be back to his energetic self, going to his and Lucy's room making Lucy happy that he was here.

"Burrito threw up on me, but he is starting to feel better." he told her.

"That's good, because we were all worried about him." Lucy told him.

He then was hearing sniffly little growl snores knowing it was Burrito, sleeping which was a good thing because he needed sleep, to get better, so would check on him in the morning hoping that the little guy would feel better, so was falling asleep.


End file.
